


Обещание

by Stephaniya



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Memories, Mortality, Promises
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:31:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephaniya/pseuds/Stephaniya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О вечности, смертности и любви. История, связанная с "Тайной" и "Музыкой Тишины". Собственно, все, что тут происходит, является осколками одной мозаики)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обещание

Солнечный свет, просачиваясь сквозь молодую листву, становился прозрачно-зеленым. Трепещущие блики были расстелены по белоснежным плечам, как драгоценная легкая мантия. Лесной Король отвел в сторону тяжелый водопад светлых волос, и теплые губы прочертили дорожку от мочки уха по шее вниз, словно хотели собрать поцелуями касания Солнца. Легкий вздох – в нем Келеборну неожиданно послышалась печаль.  
Отпущенные им три дня подходили к концу – это было последнее утро перед новым годом разлуки. И в сердце Серебряного Владыки тоже просыпалась грусть. Она была их верным спутником с тех самых пор, как, разлученные, они вынуждены были собирать по крупице жалкие крохи близости. Всего три дня в году – и бесконечные месяцы врозь. Иногда Келеборн проклинал собственную слабость, согбенный под грузом ошибок, сожалений и уступок судьбе и чужой воле. Они оба были пленниками чужой любви, и искали спасения в собственной, но находили лишь редкие утешения.  
\- У меня для тебя есть еще один подарок,- словно неожиданно вспомнив, вымолвил Владыка, хотя на самом деле он с первой минуты их встречи думал о том моменте, когда преподнесет свой дар.  
\- Еще один? – мягкий низкий голос Короля звучал отстраненно и тихо. Он, казалось, был в своих мыслях где-то далеко, и лишь чудом расслышал обращенные к нему слова,- но вчера ты уже преподнес мне подарки на день моего рождения.  
\- Этот я хотел вручить тебе с глазу на глаз,- ответил Келеборн. Он чуть отстранился, и Трандуил повернулся к нему лицом - темные ресницы были чуть приопущены, а взгляд зеленых глаз был подернут задумчивой дымкой, как бывает лес окутан предрассветным туманом. Келеборн потянулся к Королю, и губы их встретились. Но поцелуй был поспешным и легким, одним быстрым движением Владыка поднялся со смятого ложа. Облако глубокой печали, окутавшей всю фигуру Трандуила, прорезал робкий пока луч любопытства, и когда Келеборн снова сел рядом с ним, сжимая в руках плоскую резную шкатулку, Король невольно улыбнулся.  
\- Еще одно украшение? – спросил он, и казалось, что усмешка просочилась в его тон случайно.  
\- Ты ведь их любишь,- откликнулся Владыка.  
\- Может быть, я ищу среди них то, которое окажется сильней того, что держит тебя вдали от меня,- Трандуил ответил неожиданно серьезно, его четко очерченные брови нахмурились, и Келеборн стушевался. Возлюбленный его всегда не скрывал печали, отпуская его обратно в Лотлориэн, но на этот раз все было как-то не так. Иначе, словно Трандуил знал больше, чем решался показать.  
\- В таком случае, это лишь металл и самоцветы,- Владыка постарался не допустить в свой голос горечи, но вышло у него плохо,- и не стоит твоего внимания.  
Между ними повисла неловкая звенящая тишина. Где-то высоко над головами владык первые утренние птицы заводили свои стройные трели. Лес вокруг их убежища среди темных ветвей просыпался, наполняясь светом жизни. Пальцы Келеборна все еще сжимали ставшую вдруг невыносимо тяжелой шкатулку.  
\- Пусть вечные Звезды будут мне свидетелями,- Келеборн и сам не ожидал, что слова прозвучат так глухо и жалко,- если бы я мог, я не уезжал бы, не оставлял тебя и этих лесов, ибо зелень этой листвы и твоих глаз мне милее всего золота Лотлориэна и всей магии, что еще живет в этом мире и за его пределами.  
\- Пустые слова,- Трандуил плавно повел рукой и откинулся назад, на спину. Сейчас, прекрасный и светлый в своей первозданной наготе, он был похож на статую из прозрачного льда – такой же холодный и хрупкий.  
\- Мне лучше уйти,- Келеборн опустил шкатулку на простыню радом с бедром Трандуила и поднялся на ноги. Лесной Король не сводил с него теперь внимательных пронзительных глаз.  
\- Я хочу рассказать тебе кое о чем,- сказал он. Веки его опустились, и на лице появилось странное выражение, словно Трандуил готов был вот-вот улыбнуться. От желания снова поцеловать его у Келеборна закружилась голова.  
\- Я тебя слушаю,- вымолвил он. Повинуясь необоримому желанию, Владыка опустился рядом, его чуть дрожащие пальцы коснулись острой точеной ключицы и пробежали вниз по груди – Трандуил не отстранился и не открыл глаз. Лишь его дыхание на секунду сбилось.  
\- Это было несколько зим назад – в тот год, когда был убит последний из живших в Средиземье драконов,- тон был ровным, голос лился, как ленивый речной поток, подтачивающий, но не разбивающий прибрежные льды,- лето уже заканчивалось, и в прохладе его прощальных поцелуев, я поддался искушению.  
Келеборн молчал. Его рука, ласкавшая теперь плечи возлюбленного, замерла, но сам он не двинулся с места.  
\- Я поддался искушению плоти,- теперь Трандуил улыбался. Улыбка была едва уловимой, прозрачной, как утренний воздух,- надеясь найти в этом успокоение духа.  
\- Расскажи мне,- Келеборн был совершенно не уверен, что хочет это слышать. Да, на нем лежал тяжкое бремя вины – много столетий назад он позволил себе сделать неправильный выбор, и нашел в себе мужество воспротивиться судьбе, лишь спустя долгое время. Он и сейчас не тешил себя надеждой, что, оставаясь в одиночестве, Лесной Король никого не допускал до своего тела. Владыке было достаточно знания того, что душа и сердце Трандуила принадлежат ему, но это вовсе не обозначало, что он хотел некоторые вещи знать наверняка. Но и возражать он не смел.  
\- Он был внуком последнего Короля-под-Горой,- продолжал Трандуил, и теперь он словно плел из своего рассказа неведомую плавную песню, одну из тех, что нашептывали друг другу ветви деревьев в его лесах,- и он шел через мой лес к своему королевству, чтобы востребовать его обратно.  
Келеборн нахмурился. История обретала неожиданный поворот, и теперь звучала так, словно Трандуил все выдумал, чтобы задеть собеседника. Во всяком случае, представить Лесного Короля в объятиях Наугрим Владыке было сложно.  
\- Я знал его еще в те времена, когда дед его правил в Эреборе, и золото Горы поработило его разум,- в тоне Трандуила зазвучала насмешка – горькая и злая, и было слышно, что он, как бы ни хотел, не может ее побороть,- и всякий раз, прибывая с посольством в их королевство, я видел на себе его жадные взгляды.  
\- Гномы любят сокровища,- мягко отозвался Келеборн, когда Трандуил сделал еще одну паузу,- и за некоторые из них готовы отдать и жизнь, и честь.  
\- Он не дождался от меня ни единого ответного взгляда,- Трандуил, казалось, был готов рассмеяться,- пока не оказался перед моим троном – в дорожной пыли и грязи, голодным и жалким. Но даже в такой момент его глаза остались прежними. В нем текла кровь королей, и никто из тех, кто способен смотреть глубже поверхности, не усомнился бы в этом. В нем гнездилась опасная, темная жажда, которую способны вынести и подчинить себе настоящие златоискатели. В нем была спесь и насмешка – словно это я пришел с поклоном к его трону, а не наоборот. В нем были вызов и сила, словно годы лишений и нищеты не сломили его, а напротив, закалили, как жар и кровь закаляют клинки. И мной завладело любопытство.  
\- Любопытство,- повторил Келеборн. Он прислушивался к себе, боясь и надеясь найти в себе болезненный отклик на этот рассказ. Но в сердце его была лишь безмятежность, а в сознании – лишь интерес. Он знал, что история эта была поведана ему не как признание в содеянном, не как попытка искупить измену. Дело было совсем в другом, и Владыка надеялся выяснить, в чем.  
\- Когда тебя нет, мой мир погружается в оцепенение,- Трандуил, не открывая глаз, протянул руку и перехватил пальцы Келеборна, чуть сжал и снова отпустил,- но он ступил в мое царство темного сна, предстал передо мной, спящим королем застывшего края, и жизнь в нем буквально переливалась через край, она пульсировала ненавистью в его глазах, превращала ненависть в желание, и рвалась из него потоком злобной брани. Он и сам не знал, чего хочет больше – овладеть мной или уничтожить. У Наугрим неприязнь к нашему народу растворена в крови, но тут было совсем иное. Он хотел и ненавидел именно меня, и это заставляло его злиться на весь мир и на самого себя. Я велел бросить его в самую глубокую темницу в моем подгорном дворце. А потом… я пришел к нему.  
Трандуил выдохнул и плавно повернулся. Теперь он смотрел на Келеборна в упор, глаза Короля были широко распахнуты, а улыбка стала насмешливо острой.  
\- Вместе с переполнявшей его жизнью, в нем была еще и смерть,- теперь Трандуил почти шептал, мешая каждое слово с шумным выдохом,- смерть, неведомая нам, смерть, наполняющая саму жизнь смыслом и остротой. Смерть далекая, но неизбежная, и я хотел припасть к этому черному источнику, заразиться смертностью, чтобы разбить оковы своего вечного сна. Чтобы через осознание того, что нам обоим суждено умереть, прийти к пониманию смысла собственного бытия.  
Келеборну захотелось вдруг заставить его замолчать. Заткнуть хоть как – поцелуем, ударом по лицу. Закрыть уши, развернуться и все же уйти. То, что говорил Трандуил сейчас, ранило сильнее, чем если бы он просто рассказывал ему о бесчисленных любовниках, деливших с ним ложе. Но Келеборн молчал и внимал каждому слову.  
\- Он, конечно, был удивлен,- Трандуил балансировал на грани смеха. Его скула окрасил розовый румянец, а грудь вздымалась теперь так, будто он запыхался от долгого бега или снова вернулся в ту ночь, о которой рассказывал,- и решил, должно быть, что все ему снится. Я рассматривал его сильное неказистое тело, и находил в нем все больше подтверждений тому, что это существо смертно. Его грудь была иссечена шрамами, и я вылизал их все. Слушая его ругательства и стоны, я жадно ловил каждый его вдох, каждый отголосок дрожи желания, я упивался нависшей над нами обоими смертью. Я словно ослеп и оглох, погрузившись в нее с головой. И когда он овладел мной, мне показалось, что я перестал быть собой. В тот момент не существовало больше Трандуила, Короля лесных эльфов. Я был безымянным и живым в плену своей телесности. Я был весь в ощущениях своей плоти – и не более того. Я перестал быть кем-то иным, кроме самого себя, и все, что у меня было, я отдал ему. А он брал меня – сильно и грубо, словно боялся, что нас прервут, что я передумаю и уйду. Он был отчаянно нежен и пытался поцелуями стереть оставленные им же самим синяки…. Мы достигли пика одновременно, и в его объятиях я очнулся смертным…  
Трандуил замолчал, и лес вокруг настороженно ждал, казалось, ответа Владыки.  
\- Зачем ты рассказал мне это? – спросил Келеборн.  
\- Ты уйдешь,- улыбка исчезла с лица и из голоса, и теперь Трандуил словно готов был расплакаться.  
\- Я уйду, чтобы вернуться,- покачал головой Келеборн.  
\- Я говорю не о твоем уходе сегодня,- Трандуил сел и отвернулся, его плечи едва заметно вздрогнули,- я поддался искушению доказать себе, что даже для таких, как мы, нет ничего вечного.  
Келеборна внезапно осенило. Понимание того, о чем говорил Трандуил, снизошло на него и словно открыло глаза. Он придвинулся ближе, но Трандуил, почувствовав это, лишь дернул плечом.  
\- Я надеялся через познание чужой смертности убедить себя, что смогу жить в мире, где вечной любви не бывает, где всегда приходится прощаться и отпускать,- его голос сошел до едва слышного шепота. - я жестоко ошибся.  
\- Я любил тебя с того дня, как судьба свела нас, и буду любить, пока дух мой не покинет пределы всех возможных миров,- Келеборн говорил едва ли громче.  
\- Я устал расставаться. Тот Наугрим пал через несколько недель после той ночи, и, прощаясь, я возложил ему на грудь его меч,- Трандуил, казалось, не слышал его,- я смотрел, как меняется мир, как падают одно за одним королевства. Я видел, как свет уходит из моего леса, уступая место тьме, которая лишь кажется неизбывной и вечной. Я прощался с отцом, чтобы больше его не увидеть, а теперь и мой сын – тот, что был дарован мне, как объект нерушимой любви – все чаще обращает взор к иным землям и берегам, готовый уйти и оставить меня. А ты… тебя ждут берега, где время не властно над жизнью. Может быть, не сегодня, не через год и не через столетие, но ты уйдешь, и на этот раз – навсегда.  
Келеборн все же обнял его. Трандуил в его объятиях крупно вздрогнул и замер, готовый вот-вот отстраниться, но Владыка мягко провел ладонью по его волосам, и Лесной Король чуть расслабился.  
\- Эпоха Бессмертных подходит к концу,- заговорил Келеборн негромко,- и многие наши сородичи уже отправились к тем берегам. Мы все слышим зов моря, и, когда Три Кольца утратят свою власть – так или иначе – эльфы уйдут из Средиземья… но ведь у этой монеты две стороны.  
Трандуил чуть повернул к нему голову и напряженно молчал, ожидая продолжения.  
\- Когда одно из Трех, потеряет власть, и мои сородичи отправятся в путь, я останусь с тобой,- просто ответил Келеборн,- мне дано видеть сквозь лиги, но не сквозь года, и мне не ведомо, что готовит грядущее, и могу ли я обещать тебе вечность… но даже если мой жизненный путь оборвется, я хочу до конца пройти его руку об руку с тобой.  
Ветер трогал листву, и она зашепталась над их головами. Птицы умолкли, и откуда-то снизу и с разных сторон стали доноситься голоса лесных эльфов – они пели, приветствуя новый день. Трандуил пару мгновений молчал. Потом ловко вывернулся из рук Келеборна и сел к нему спиной. Обеими руками поднял волосы над плечами, подставляя шею.  
\- Ну же, Серебряный Владыка,- поторопил он его нетерпеливо,- надень на меня то, что привез мне в подарок. – и Келеборн, пряча улыбку, потянулся к шкатулке.


End file.
